Effective Evocation
Effective Evocation is an entry-level thesis written by Ashlyn Newayton on the proper use of the Evocation school of magic, which is magic used on the field of battle. She argued that not only should the Battle-Mage be aware of the ins-and-outs of all the spells they cast, but also take proper a wide variety of precautions such as eating and how they stance. Excert 1, Page 12 Chapter 5 - Safety! When dealing with magics of this nature, it is always wise to remember that one should take the right steps in order to avoid catastrophe. While it is always fun to make your enemy explode into one billion shards, it's wise to not share that fate; particularly if you can avoid it! In order to not bring this into being, one should first remember that a spell tome should -always- be at hand, regardless of how experienced one is as a simple slip in a word of an incantation may take your life. It is always a handy trick to read the words along so to avoid mispronunciation. Additionally, write transliterations if necessary. No-one will curse you for scribbling on your tome. One of the other necessary factors for safety is liquids and food. Always keep your levels up to avoid nausea, dehydration and hunger as they will drain your ability to cast and may put you in danger on the battlefield. Remember to use a Conjuration spell to fix oneself a quick bite to eat, though make sure the environment is safe to do so. If possible, take rounds with a fellow mage as to ensure a safe eating location. ... ... ... Excert 2, Page 45 Chapter 20 - How to explode a humanoid. This is the question everyone wants to hear! Luckily, many mages over the era have researched and tested to find the most effective spell. The latest and most effective (And lawful) spell currently in use is called, "Missilibus procul hostes, qui potest perdere" or colloquially "Arcane Missile" as it is better known. This bolt of arcane magic can rip through the target through the force and power of raw arcane magic. It is channeled for a few seconds, but is a very powerful - and volatile - spell. Always remember to pronounce, 'missilibus' and 'qui' right as they can roll off one's tongue too easily. Ensure that footing is right and that your casting hand is steady as a simple slip while casting or through the recoil may shift the target to a friendly. ... ... ... Excert 3, Final page Conclusions It is my judgement to conclude this thesis with the words, "Non sicut stultus carmine misit." or be cautious. It is a key priority in a mage to always take caution and never lose one's focus. This is important to remember as much of the fields in magic requires a keen brain and stern concentration in order to achieve those complex spells. Slips (especially as a war mage) could prove to be quite the challenge. Category:Magic Category:Books Category:Documents Category:Spells Category:Evocation